Where I Belong
by catrids
Summary: It's a year after the group has left Roundview, and Mini is totally adjusted to her life as a mum...she hopes. Things are becoming a bit too boring for the 19-year-old. Will she learn to love the routine, or revert to the wild days of college? Follows the Gen3 storyline, except Grace lived.


**AN: I don't own Skins, I just adore it. First attempt, please review?**

Chapter One: Just Another Day

"Babe, come on. Ave, sweetie, Mum's trying to get ready, would you just please watch whatever show is on?" I can't believe I'm begging a one year old to stop crying so I can finish getting dressed and ready to go see the girls. I know that I could just go in sweatpants, but Mini McGuiness does not do sweatpants. Not in public, not since I've had Ava. I may be a mum, but I'm going to be super-mum. I refuse to give up on who I am, just because I have the most adorable little girl in the world. Speaking of, her wailing's gotten almost intolerable. I scoop her up from her crib and give her an Eskimo kiss.

"Hi, babes. What did you need to tell me? Huh?" I sing-song to her and twirl her around until her crying slowly turns to hiccupy laughter. "Oh, you sound just like your Daddy!" I laugh with her and give her a kiss on her nose. I still can't believe I ended up so lucky with her.

"Did I hear Daddy?" Alo's voice rings out behind me. "Hi, love. How's my girl?" He asks as he stamps a kiss to my cheek. "Which one?" I tease him, before giving him the real answer. "She's good. She's been trying to get my attention all morning, though."

"Ah, Ave. We never interrupt Mum when she's putting on her makeup! We know if it's messed up it'll be the biggest disaster of our lives!" He laughs as he relieves me of our daughter. I can't help but be amazed at how much of a perfect blend she is of the two of us. She got Alo's eyes and complexion, his red hair, but my curls, my nose and mouth, and of course, my freckles. She's going to be such a heartbreaker, I can already tell. She's so much like Alo already, usually so happy and free. We're a good little family, the three of us. Of course, my mum helps out, as do his parents. None of them were extraordinarily happy about the pregnancy, but everyone who lays eyes on Ava falls instantly in love with her. Luckily, both Alo and I have jobs, and we take online classes so we can eventually get higher-up jobs. That's another thing I'm proud of. We refused to be stereotypical teenage parents. We're going to give Ave the very best we ever can, and if I have anything to say about it, that's going to be a lot. Lost in my thoughts, I barely hear my phone beep.

Grace: **I'm in the drive. Come on, tall bitch.**

Damn it, is it already time to leave? I kiss my two favorites goodbye and grab my bag on the way out. I'll never get over trying to leave my baby girl. It actually hurts my heart to walk out the door, even though she's perfectly happy with Alo and I'll be back in a few hours. I try not to make it obvious, but I'm never able to lie to Gracie. She reads me like an open book the second I slide in her car.

"She's going to be _fine_, Mins!" she laughs at me as we pull out onto the road. "It's not as if Alo is totally inept with her."

"I know, I _know_." I whine back at her. "I just can't believe where the time's gone. She's already a year old! I'm almost nineteen! I swear time did not move this fast when we were in college."

"I know what you mean. This year absolutely flew by! But time always flies when I'm with Richard," she sighs. Gag me. I love Gracie, and Rich is her soul mate for sure, but sometimes they are too disgustingly cute for words. After mindless chitchat, we pull up to the restaurant and wait around for the other two in our group. Soon after, Franky pulls into the lot. Her face is absolutely murderous, and I know when Liv gets here, the three of us are getting an earful, probably about whatever Luke's done this time. I will never understand what is so magnetic about that prick, but Gracie's forgiven him for the accident and Franks can't seem to stay away, so I put up with him. Luckily, Liv pulls in no more than two minutes later. Thank God, I'm starving.

"Is your party all here?" I hear an annoyingly familiar voice from behind me, but I can't immediately place it.

"Yes, we're all set. Table for four?" I respond as I turn around and face the hostess. Oh, that's why this squeaky little voice is familiar. _Poppy_, reads her nametag, and I take a secret delight in watching her go pale as she recognizes me as Alo's girlfriend. The girl had made it seem like she was finished in pursuing my Farm Boy, but for a while after Ava was born, she'd call him up every weekend while she was trashed and beg to "see that ginormous willy again." Crazy little slut. "And by the windows, if you can manage it," I say authoritatively.

"S-sure," she stutters out. Luckily, that's the last I hear from her except a quiet "Enjoy your lunch" as she practically sprints away from our table. The four of us share a knowing look before busting up. As we calm down, Liv, always eloquent, turns to Franky.

"So you looked like someone had fucking raped you with a cactus. What'd Super Douche do this time?" Bless you, Liv, and your bluntness.

"The cocksucker got into another fight. Like he needs a fucking assault charge again! I swear, someday his dad's money is going to run out and he'll be seriously fucked." Oh of course, the violent criminal is back to his gang fighting ways! Why am I unsurprised. Luke's lucky his dad has the police in his pocket, or he'd have been fucked ages ago. "Whatever," Franky continues. "It's his life, I guess. I can't really do anything about it. As long as he stays out of prison, I can't even be that angry with him." That's true. She's tried staying mad at him, but it never held. She ran back to him almost straight away after college ended, and they've been on and off every few months since. Their "offs" seem to be significantly less time than their "ons", but as long as Luke's stopped being an abusive little shit, I can't find too much fault with him, other than the fact that he creeps me out sometimes. I won't let him alone with Ava, ever, that's for sure.

The rest of lunch proceeds as usual: the girls ask about Ave, we all laugh over Liv's latest adventures with (and without) Alex, Grace is a ray of sunshine and delight, and Franks slowly lightens up over the course of the meal. Towards the end, Liv leans in, the way she always does when she has some good news, and whispers conspiratorially, "D'you remember that party last year? The costume one, where everyone dressed like fairies and shit?" Of course I remember- my eyes tick to Poppy unconsciously before I refocus on Liv. "Well, same place a week from tonight, even bigger than the last. Costumes again, but instead of fantasy, you've got to dress as someone famous. Any time period, but they've gotta be famous and it has to be obvious. Are you in?"

Before I can say anything, Grace and Franky have agreed. I'm not surprised. They're always up for a party, especially with the weather as nice as it has been lately. "What the hell. I need to go dancing, and Alo's always telling me he doesn't mind if I go to a party without him." Just to confirm though, I text him quickly:

Mini: **Girls night out, week from tonight. Costume party. Will you be home to watch Ava, or should I cancel?  
**Farm Boy: **No work for me that night. I demand you go have fun.  
**Mini: **I fucking love you, did you know?  
**Farm Boy: **I'm well aware. Show me tonight ;) x  
**Mini: **Happy to. ;) Though you sure you don't want me to send over Poppy? She's our hostess today and I'm sure she'd adore seeing you.  
**Farm Boy: **You're evil  
**Mini: **I'm well aware. I promise to make up for it later. Xx**

With that, I turn my phone face down so I can't see whatever Alo responds with. Knowing him, it'll be something that makes me forget I'm a mum and remind me of the crazy shagging before. Not that it doesn't still happen now, of course, but it feels different. Has ever since Ava was born. We're not _quite_ so crazy, there's not _quite_ as much passion. As much as I love Alo, sometimes I wish he'd throw me against a wall and shag me senseless like he used to. We've gotten so predictable lately, it's driving me a bit mad. Yes, this party is definitely what I need. And I intend to have a right blast at it.

**AN: I know it's really short, but this was mainly just an introduction. I'm going to try and keep updating as often as possible. Let me know what you think of it, please!**


End file.
